Rio 2: Adventures after the match
by Scientist 100
Summary: After Blu and Jewel get into a fight, Blu leaves and the Spix and Scarlet tribes fall into peril.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Guys this is My first fan ficiton. It is going to be based purely on your reviews and suggestions. Leave suggestions in the reviews. I am new here so go easy one me. **

* * *

_**Occurs after the Spix Macaws lose to the Scarlet macaws. **_

_**THIRD PERSON:**_

"BLU! GET OVER HERE YOU MORON. WHY DID YOU HAVE TO COME HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE? WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST STAY IN YOUR OWN TRIBE OF HUMAN?! JEWEL SHOULD HAVE CAME WITHOUT YOU! AS FOR BIA, CARLA AND TIAGO , THEY DESERVE SOMEONE BETTER! YOUR JUST A SORE LOSER. YOU JUST LOST OUR WHOLE BRAZIL NUT GROVE!DID YOU NOT HEAR WHAT I SAID DURING TRAINING, BRAZIL NUTS ARE OUR LIVES AND YOU PRACTICALLY JUST KILLED US. I'M GOING TO KILL YOU NOW YOU F%$#ING FANNY PACK!" Just as Eduardo was about to choke Blu with his huge talons, Roberto held him back. Jewel approached the now shocked Blu. " Blu... are you alright". Suddenly Blu just lost it. " AM I ALRIGHT? AM I ALRIGHT? I HAVE BEEN NOTHING BUT ALRIGHT. MY LIFE HERE HAS BEEN MISERABLE. MY OWN SPECIES HATES ME AND I AM TREATED AS THE OUTCAST. YOUR STUPID DAD KEEPS ON INSULTING ME AND I AM SEEN AS A PET. FOR THE RECORD IM NOT A PET I AM A COMPANION! EVERYTHING WAS GREAT UNTIL YOU WANTED TO GO TO THE AMAZON!. I HATE IT HERE. I WANT TO GO BACK!" The two tribes gasped. Did Blu really mean that? Then it was Jewels turn to yell. I JUST WANTED TO BE WITH OUR OWN SPECIES. YOU WERE TRAINING THE KIDS TO BE HUMANS. YOU WHERE TEACHING THEM TO BE HUMANS. WE ARE NOT HUMANS BLU WE ARE BIRD. I AM WRONG YOU ARE JUST A WEAK PET. I WISH I NEVER MET YOU!" After Jewel said that she covered her mouth with her primary feather. She always loved Blu and never wished to be apart from him. She is now worried that Blu might leave. " Im sorry Blu I did not mean to say ..." Suddenly she was interrupted by Blu" FINE THEN I WILL LEAVE. YOU ARE THE WORST BIRD SOMEONE COULD EVER HAVE! I WISH I NEVER MET YOU. MY LIFE WAS PERFECT IN MINNESOTA. I NEVER WANTED TO LEAVE THERE. EVER SINCE I HAVE BEEN PUSHED AROUND FROM THE SECOND I ARRIVED AT THE AVIARY. YOU KNOW WHAT! I'LL JUST GO LIVE WITH LINDA AND WRITE A NOT TO HER THAT YOU GOT KILLED SO SHE WONT LOOK FOR YOU ANYMORE! IM LEAVING MISERY ISLAND NOW. Just as blu was about to take off Jewel stopped him and begged him not to go. In response she got a shove from Blu. She watched as Blu flew away. She was weeping.

A little while after Blu left, both tribes were still at the Pit of Doom. The whole Spix tribe was trying to calm Jewel down as the Scarlet tribe was having a little meeting. All of a sudden, smoke appeared everywhere. Trees were falling down and there where horrible metal sounds coming from the trees. The loggers were here. The smoke made most of the birds from both sides pass out. The rest trying to escape where caught and put in cages. The loggers had agreed to work with the smugglers to make extra cash. Jewel was the only one still awake and not free. A few seconds later she saw nothing but black.

* * *

**SO I PRETTY MUCH STARTED OFF THE STORY FOR YOU. I NEED SUGGESTIONS. LEAVE THEM IN THE REVIEWS. I WILL CONTINUE WRITING IF I GET 15 REVIEWS. I REALLY WANT THIS STORY TO BE WRITTEN FOR YOU GUYS TO ENJOY. THIS IS FOR YOU NOT FOR ME. IF YOU HAVE SUGGESTIONS FOR ORGANIZING THE STORY THEN LEAVE THOSE SUGGESTIONS IN THE REVIEWS. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE FANFIC SO FAR. I APOLOGIZE FOR IT BEING SO SHORT. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT :) - SCIENTIST 100**


	2. Chapter 2: Stuck in a truck

**Note: I took Andrew and Reidak's suggestions. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Jewel woke up a few hours after the fire. She found herself locked in a cage inside of what seemed to be the trunk of a large truck. As she regained consciousness, she began to realize what really happened. Around her cage were what seemed to be hundreds of cages filled with the birds from the scarlet macaw tribe and the spix macaw tribe. Birds from both tribes were murmuring.

"Where are we?"

"What is happening!"

"What is this?!"

"Help, Help get me out of here!"

Jewel had a hard time comprehending what had just happened. She suddenly snapped back into reality to find herself in the same situation she was in when she was the the aviary back at Rio, locked in a cage. Then she remembered something.

"Bia, Tiago, Carla. Where are you?!"

Jewel began to panic. How can she forget about her own kids?

"Mom? Where are we?" Jewel looked down and saw Carla, Bia and Tiago huddling near her wings.

"Where is dad?We want to see dad!" All three off the little birds chirped in unison.

Suddenly Jewel broke out crying. " I dont know where he is. He just left. What have I done? Why didn't I remember to listen to Blu? I just want him back! I hope he is o-" Just as Jewel was about to finish explaining to Bia, Carla and Tiago on where their dad is she heard Eduardo roar. Eduardo had been in the cage next to her. Felipe just had to be in the same cage as him.

"Bah, THAT STUPID, SAD EXCUSE OF A BIRD! I HOPE HE IS DEAD! NOT ONLY DID HE LOSE OUR GROVE BUT HE ALSO CAUSED US ALL TO BE CAPTURED! THATS SON OF A B*$&-"

"DAD NOT IN FRONT OF THE KIDS!" Jewel screamed.

Both of the tribes stopped their bickering and stared at both Jewel and Eduardo. Even Felipe, who had been sitting down on the cage annoyed at Eduardo for yelling stood up and watched as Jewel confronted her father.

"DAD WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU ?! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO UPSET BLU! HE DIDN'T WANT BE BE A PET! HE WAS CAUGHT AS A CHICK. WAS IT HIS FAULT THAT HE GOT CAUGHT AS THE AGE WHEN HE COULD NOT FLY. WHY DID YOU HAVE TO BE SO HARD ON HIM!? HE ONLY WANTED TO FIT IN WITH THE TRIBE!? I WISH YOU WERE NOT MY DAD! WHAT EVEN HAPPENED TO MOM?! YOU NEVER TOLD ME! I HOPE YOU DIE!"

Hearing this, Eduardo suddenly got a heart attack despite him not being as old as old Pablo (the old bird that Eduardo originally put as a substitute for the injured player on the Spix macaw team before Blu went in). Deep inside we was hurt on what Jewel had just said to him. Eduardo fell on the cage floor and began to breathe heavily. Despite Felipe not liking Eduardo, he began to give Eduardo CPR.

"Stay with me old Eddie!"

PFPFPFPFPFPPFPFPFPF

Felipe was blowing as hard as he can into Eduardo's beak. After her ran out of breath he checked Eduardo's pulse.

"Don't worry guys he still has a pulse. He is alright"

He is still from both tribes cheered for Felipe. But Jewel was still weeping. First she had caused Blu to leave her, then she caused both tribes to get captured and then she caused her own father to get a heart attack. Nothing could have been worse.

While Jewel was weeping in the corner of the cage, Bia is sketching a plan in a small scrap piece of paper she had brought with her. She used a small piece of lead she snapped of the tip of a pencil she she could write easily with it without having to carry a whole pencil with her. Thanks to her dad she could read human words and do mathematics. After she finished writing out her calculations for her plan she looked at the fire extinguisher. She whispered into Tiago's ear. Tiago nodded and put the the rope that held all the cages together in between his beak and hooked it onto the fire extinguisher just as Blu did when he saved Jewel. Bia rechecked her mathematics and then said something in a voice where all the birds in the trunk of the now moving truck could hear:

"I'm going to POP that cage OPEN like a soda can!"

* * *

**So how did you guys like it? Continue reviewing and favoriting! Remember to give me suggestions on what I should write about in the next chapters. Write these suggestions in the reviews or PM me. I will also be writing a series written in a way similar to Tabbypie and Yootis series. Remember, give me suggestions and ways to improve. I am always listening. Thank you for your support guys. I will update next week because of school. Happy reading!-Scientist 100**


	3. Chapter 3: Fire everywhere

**Sorry for not updating. I lost cable for a week due to changing of plans. Hope you enjoy. Please review favorite and follow. Leave suggestions in the reviews of PM me. The next chapter will be focused on Jewel and a new villain will be introduced. **

_2 hours earlier_

Blu was flying as fast as he came from Jewels direction. He was fuming. How can everyone treat him this horribly. In about 30 minutes he had placed 5 miles between himself and the pit of doom. He flew down and stood on a branch of a particularly tall tree. He kept muttering to himself:

"What is her problem? I don't need that old Eduardo judging me all the time! Such a loser! I save Jewel from the fall! Now I get repaid by getting bullied around by the entire Spix macaw Tribe".

Inside Blu felt like he was forgetting something, something very important.

"GPS!?"

"No its right here"

"FANNY PACK?!"

"I'm wearing it"

Then it hit him like a pile of bricks.

Oh my god! How can I do this to the kids? How can I just fly off and leave them behind? How could I leave Jewel with them alone, with no help?. Im such a horrible bird"!

Right then, Blu realized just how foolish he had been. Despite getting pushed around by Eduardo and the tribe he still had his family to take care of him. If he had one thing to thank Jewel for, it was his kids. Blu began to cry,

"How can I ever face them again. I've just abandoned them, left them in that horrid pit."

Just then a larger and stronger bird knocked him off the branch causing him to plummet to the ground and land in a pile of leaves. Blu stood up uninjured but scared.

Who's there?

Out of the shadows a macaw came out and shouted angrily.

" WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING ON MY TREE'S BRANCH, I WAS FRIGGIN SLEEPING UNTIL YOU BEGAN TO CRY LIKE A LITTLE BITCH, SHUT UP OKAY"

The macaw looked at Blu and saw Blu's solemn expression. To him, Blu looked sad and even somewhat suicidal.

What is your name?

I am-m Blu-u

What about you-u? What-t is-s your name?

My name is Alfred and I am a Lears Macaw. Sorry about knocking you out of my tree. I didn't get much sleep and I tend to get very angry when I get disturbed.

Alfred was slightly taller that Blu. He had a thicker build and a ring around his eye (because he is a lears macaw).

So, why exactly were you crying?

Blu explained the whole thing to him. Alfred was genuinely amazed.

Look, if you want to be back with your family, bring them flowers. If I were you I would do that. It worked with me.

Thanks Alfred. I better get going. Before long Blu took off. Blu flew for a minute. He had gathered a bunch of flowers to give to Jewel. It was four o'clock in the evening. It has been2 hours since the soccer match at the pit of doom. Blue decided that he should fly back to the nut grove and apologise to Jewel and give her the flowers. To his shock, he found the whole Brazil nut grove in fire. The loggers were still there, during some of the older trees to get the better ones to harvest for wood. The fire had spread uncontrollably and the loggers were beginning to pack. Blu kept on looking, flew through the fire and even dunked his head into water to try to find a single Spix macaw. He then flew to the pit of doom and saw the unconscious bodies of three birds. One of them was Rafael, the fat one was pedro and the yellow canary was Nico. When blu saw that they were unconscious he dragged their bodies to and opening where there was no smoke. When they woke up they saw Blu screaming.

I SHOULD HAVE NEVER LEFT! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Blu, Blu!?

Oh my god you guys are awake. Where is Jewel?! Where are the kids?! Where is everyone!?

Nico Pedro and Rafael had never seen Blu this horrified. They all spoke in unison:

They got them Blue. They got Jewel man and they are NOT taking them to the parade!

Blu didn't even need to think to know who " they" were. He knew that they were smuggled.

He looked Rafael, Nico and Pedro in the eyes and then said the same thing he said almost 2 years ago-"lets fly"

**Remember to leave suggestions and review. Thanks for reading. I will update soon. Thanks again-Scientist 100 **


End file.
